Little Lazytown Monsters
by scaryfangirl2001
Summary: After a blinding light and the mayor and secretary are gone, everyone is acting... Unlike themselves. Severe OOC. Will everything go back to normal?
Disclaimer: Welcome to Lazytown, though I technically do not own it.
Synopsis: After a blinding light thought to be the sun, everyone for the most part is acting strangely out of character. Will things be put back to normal?

There is a great yellow light that swarms Lazytown. Though intensively bright, everyone brushes it off as the sun coming to say hello. Sportacus, like always, is the first to wake up. After brushing his teeth, he starts his morning exercises. He gets through seven push-  
ups then complains aloud to himself.

"Why do I always do this? I should go for a jog and eat a watermelon."

Stephanie Is next, per usual, to wake. She stares at herself in the mirror, contemplating dying her hair licorice black. She sulks, and only goes outside to crawl under her house. Sportacus's crystal goes off but he wants to find a watermelon before helping anyone. Stingy, from ritual, wakes next. He starts brushing his teeth but one of them is loose and he throws an inane tantrum.

"My tooooth is Loooose! I'll never get to brush my teeth! Or eat an apple! Or test if a piece of gold is real! Say it isn't so! My tooth is loose! Waaaahhhhh!"

The mayor wakes up then. He doesn't feel like doing any of his mayoral duties and would rather throw a surprise party for a turtle he found on the steps of town hall. Pixel wakes up with confusion all in his mind. He moves to the bathroom. Getting dressed, he realizes he forgot his pants in the bedroom. He gets dressed the rest of the way in his bedroom and leaves, forgetting to make his bed.

Bessie is awake now. She goes over to the mayor's with a long list of stupid things he needs to get done, but he is busy trying to get a pair of crickets to play a song for Jebidiah the Turtle. She then moves on to boss around the kids since Sportacus is busy searching for a watermelon.

Trixie wakes without wanting to pull a prank. She dons a pair of reading glasses and takes a book from a tiny bookshelf in the corner of her living room. She gets dressed in monotonous clothing and lets her hair down. She walks as she reads. She doesn't notice Ziggy isn't bouncing around her. Ziggy is awake, though. He is searching his closet for the 'perfect' outfit for the day.

Robbie wakes up because Sportacus knocks on his billboard, asking him if he has a watermelon.

"A what?"

"A watermelon?"

"Is that your crystal?" Robbie rubs his eyes for a clearer view.

"Yeah but I'm more interested in the watermelon."

"Don't have one, Sporta-Irk."

"Okay, bye, Robbie."

Robbie is about to close the lid when he notices Bessie chasing Milford. She is shouting for him to do certain things, but he is holding a turtle in front of him, screaming about her ruining Jebediah's birthday party. Robbie steps out of his bunker, shuddering from the excess sunrays. He follows the mayor up to the soccer field, where he simply falls onto a bench.

"Who is Jebediah?" He asks no one.

"I believe our mayor has found a new acquaintance in a shelled amphibious creature." Trixie walks by, informing the so-called town villain.

"He's friends with a turtle?" Robbie raises an eyebrow. "Why are you talking like that, Punky?"

She doesn't answer, but keeps walking and reading. Pixel then walks over. He is carrying a baseball glove. He has one shoe missing and his hairbrush is sticking off the side of his head. Robbie stares at him before chuckling under his breath. Pixel is unfazed.

"Wanna play catch?"

"With what?"

"My hold on, I forgot my baseball!" Pixel runs back home to get his baseball, oblivious to the brush on his head.

Inside Ziggy's house, the boy finally finds a decent pair of pants. He is going through chaos to find the perfect top. Then his hair will have to be perfect if he can even think about leaving his room for breakfast. Beneath Stephanie's house, the usually peppy girl is brooding. She is lying against the cold ground, having sinister thoughts.

Milford and Bessie then decide, well, Bessie really she is holding Jebidiah prisoner to have a town meeting. The two of them are going to leave Lazytown to discuss why the town is behaving so differently. Sportacus asks if they can bring back some watermelons. Trixie says something very seriously, though no one really knows what she is talking about. Stingy is crying about them leaving, about a stain on the steps, about what the mayor's turtle must be thinking though Milford is now distracted by a dandelion and his loose tooth. They have to make three personal house visits. The first is to Ziggy. He is mostly dressed, working through the knots in his hair. When he hears the news, he complains for ten minutes straight.

The second house visit is Stephanie. She barely crawls out from under the house, squinting up to her distracted uncle and bossy town secretary. She waits for them to finish relaying the information. She gives a noncommittal grunt and crawls back. The last house visit is Robbie. He is making 'Watermelons for Sale' and 'Serious Readers Book Fair' signs. He grumbles slightly, hearing the news. After they leave, he grins to himself.

"Alright, Sportadork will go find the watermelons and Punky will go to the book fair. Pencil keeps forgetting stuff, Sticky and Pixie won't leave their homes, and Mildew and Bossy just left town. That leaves Greedy. How'm I gonna get that temper tantrum brat outta here?"

Kay kay, so I'm not entirely sure where I'm going with this, but review please! 


End file.
